Fantasy sports is a game where participants act as owners to build a team that competes against other fantasy owners based on the statistics generated by the real individual players or teams of a sport. Usually statistical performances are converted into points that are compiled and totaled according to a roster selected by a manager (or owner) that makes up a fantasy team. More complex variants use computer modeling of actual games based on statistical input generated by professional sports. In fantasy sports there is sometimes the ability to trade, cut, and sign players, like a real sports owner. A typical fantasy sport league can require a large time commitment for at least an entire season and can also require a large amount of work to do research about teams and players. Improvements to the game and its application to new areas can increase the interest and its excitement in the game.